


lips on lips

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, that's pretty much it lmao, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: when marinette kisses chat noir for the first time, she feels like she's floating.





	lips on lips

**Author's Note:**

> i was just gonna have this on tumblr but guess not anymore!

When Marinette kisses Chat Noir for the first time, she feels like she’s floating. She feels like the heavens themselves have lifted her up, taken her to heights she’s never reached before. She feels her heart soar and her stomach fluttering with butterflies just begging to take flight, to leave the earth and find a home in the skies.

When she kisses him for the second time, she can feel the nerves go down, but not quite so that she’s at peace. She feels her mind go hazy, likes just his touch alone had bewitched her, made her enchanted to him and him alone. She feels her arms come up and hold onto him tighter, as if by doing so she’ll actually succeed in keeping him.

When she kisses him for the third time, he intiates it. He cups her face and pulls her close, a soft kiss hidden in the shadows, one that doesn’t want light to find it. He’s trying to tell her something, trying to send the message of those words he can’t quite let out just yet, the words she understands and can’t quite say herself. Not yet.

When she kisses him for the fourth time, she’s not Marinette. She’s Ladybug, strong and sure and rising on her tiptoes to meet him because _gosh, _does he tower over her. She’s pressing her lips on his and missing the feeling of her skin on his suit, a spotted hand doing little to get that same rise out of her an uncovered hand does. He’s holding onto her, not wanting to let go, and it means more now, means more than it ever did before during the other times.

Because now, they finally have each other. They found each other. They get to _keep_ each other, in and out of the suit.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr


End file.
